Spidey's Fun Trip To The Grocery Store!
by sailorsw
Summary: Peter has to go to the grocery store and decides to go as Spider-Man. Before Spidey reaches the store, he meets a fan who wants to help him shop. One-shot!


**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't written a new fanfic or updated my ongoing ones; I've been very busy lately!**

**Anyways, I watched the Spider-Man movie for the first time in a few years, and really liked it. I first saw when it came out in 2002 and I loved it, but I eventually lost interest in Spider-Man. Recently though, I saw Superhero Movie (which mainly parodies the first Spider-Man movie), and I regained interest. Yet, I'm a noob when it comes to Spider-Man. I haven't read the comics yet, so this fic might not be accurate on some things, but I'm not sure! So huge fans, PLEASE don't hate on me, it IS my first Spider-Man fic! Thanks and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sailor SW: Spidey, do I own you?**

**Spider-Man: Nope, the awesome Stan Lee and Steve Ditko do.**

**Sailor SW: Exactly.**

**--**

It was a sunny Sunday morning, and Peter awoke to birds chirping outside his bedroom window.

"Wow, it sure is nice today! Maybe I'll get a break for once!" said the teenage superhero as he walked downstairs to eat breakfast. When Peter walked up to the kitchen table, he saw a note that read:

Dear Peter,

I have gone clothes shopping and will be back late. Also, I need you to stop by the grocery store and get 1 gallon of skim milk, 1 carton of eggs, and a treat that you would like for yourself. The money for the groceries is under this note.

Love,

Aunt May

"Meh," Peter started to say, "This _is _a chore, but it's easier than saving the city! Yet, it takes me 30 minutes to get to the grocery store by car……so maybe I should go as my _superhero _self!" _Besides, _he thought to himself, _people would find it kind-of funny to see Spider-Man in a grocery store! Plus webbing instead of driving is better for the environment!_

As Spider-Man made his way to the grocery store, many friendly civilians said "Hi, Spidey!", but they also wondered why he was out when no one was menacing the city. "I'm just going to the grocery store to get some stuff! Even superheroes have chores, y'know!" Spidey replied to all of his puzzled fans.

"I guess so!" a chocolate-brown haired girl of about thirteen replied.

"So what are you buying?" the girl asked out of curiosity.

"Milk, eggs, and a treat for myself."

"Yum! You definitely deserve a treat for yourself, Spidey! Say, what do you want you treat to be?"

"Hmm…I haven't really thought about it! Well, what do people your age currently like?"

"Well we like tons of different junk foods! Hey, I was wondering, may I come with you?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Awesome!"

"But wait, before we go, what's your name, miss?"

"Janna."

"Cool name! Okay then, we're off!"

The two teens walked into the grocery store and were greeted with a very loud "OMFG! IT'S SPIDER-MAN…….at a grocery store?!"

"Yeah, I'm here to get some stuff. Do you guys mind?" the superhero said with an unseen smile.

"Of course not!"

"Okay Janna, let's go find some milk!"

Spidey and Janna walked to the fridges where the milked was stored.

"Now what kind of milk was I supposed to get?" Peter asked himself.

"Well there are four kinds: Whole, 2, 1, and Skim."

"A-ha! Skim is what I need!"

"Okay! Here you go!" said Janna as she handed her favorite superhero a gallon of Skim milk.

"Thanks, but is this the cheapest one?"

"Sadly yes. Ugh, seriously, everything's going up these days!" said Janna as she and the superhero walked over to the fridge with cartons of eggs in it.

"Hey, these look cheap and good!" said Spidey as he grabbed a carton of eggs and checked to see if any were broken.

"Lol, yep! " Janna said to him with a small laugh.

"Okay Janna, what junk food should I get?"

"OMG, I HAVE THE FUNNIEST IDEA!"

"What?"

"You should get Spider-Man cereal!" (A/N: Sorry if I'm breaking the forth wall by doing this.)

Spidey gave Janna a confused look and said "That WOULD be funny! I would be eating a food version if myself! It would be weird, too!"

"Well, why not?"

"Okay, to the checkout line!" said Spider-Man as he grabbed a box of the cereal that featured him.

When Peter and Janna got to the checkout line, the clerk chuckled at bit and said, "Spidey, are you REALLY going to eat yourself?" "Maybe." The web-slinger replied.

Spider-Man paid for his items, and Janna and him walked out of the store.

"It was really fun shopping with you, Janna!" said Spidey as he smiled another unseen smile. "Thanks, Spider-Man; it was fun shopping with the best superhero ever!" Janna happily replied.

"Aww, why thank you." Said Spidey as he grabbed the box of cereal and a pen. On the box, Spider-Man wrote this:

Dear Janna,

Like I said, you were fun to shop with! You brightened up my day, and I thank you for that, miss! You're also an awesome fan! Have a great day!

Thanks again,

Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man

He handed Janna the box and said "See ya later!" as he shot a web and made his way home.

--

**Thanks for reading and I hope that you liked this fic! Please review!**

**Sailor SW**


End file.
